Catfish
by AnonElsa
Summary: <html><head></head>Modern AU One Shot of Elsa and Anna meeting for the first time with thanks to the Catfish crew. Elsanna Fluff. Rated T just for safety.</html>


Anna stood in the snow in front of both a stranger and a best friend's house, the snow crunching under her feet was drowned out by the own sound of her heart pounding as she was about to meet a person she loved- or was in love with- for the first time since the 4 years they had been talking. The red head felt like she was about to vomit, was ready to jump for joy, was ready to cry, was ready to pass out, and all at once she felt all these emotions rushing through her head and heart and veins. Anna stood there with Max and Nev in the snow for a while as they were waiting for any response from knocking on the door, the red head looked at Nev and sighed heavily before she gathered enough courage to knock harder on the door that was between her and the faceless- well up until now- person she had been waiting so long to meet.

"Is she coming, is this the right address?" Anna asked as she breathed in heavily as she looked around the snowy landscape and the houses that was unfamiliar with Anna's memory. Suddenly the door made a complaining creek as an unknown person opened it very slightly, just enough for sound to escape. The redhead heard a soft cry from behind the door, then a set of finely manicured finger nails, she'd never forget those fingernails, they were a soft blue with white small broke crystals that looked like ice or candy.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this.. I don't know what I was thinking." The voice said with a break in it a few times. The knuckles that belonged to the fingers became a soft white as they were gripping to the black door with stained glass paneling on either side of it that made it hard to look in. "I'm so sorry Anna." the woman said, there was a soft thud that came from about head level from the door in front of Anna. "This was a mistake." The woman said struggling to keep semi calm, she knew the voice too well, it was the sound of giving up, the sound of desperation, the sound of losing grip on everything.

"Elsa. Whatever it is, I just want to talk to you, face to face. Please. I'll turn the camera's off." Anna said as she tried to convince the mysterious woman behind the door. The redhead just wanted to be with her, talk with her. "Look, I'll close my eyes if you open up the door, and just... give me a hug alright?" The redhead offered as she opened up her arms and closed her eyes tightly waiting for a body to just walk into hers. The woman behind the door sighed softly as there was a small sniffle. Elsa was trying to gather up the courage to face her fears and face Anna, even if she felt hideous in every way, so before she could think twice she swung the door open as fast as she could and hugged Anna tightly, the blonde woman cried softly as she hid her face in Anna's neck and tried to remember as much of what Anna felt like in her arms because she was sure that this would never happen again. "I've wanted this for so long." Anna said softly and held Elsa close for as long as she could, she herself also started crying tears of happiness as she rubbed her back gently.

"Me too Anna, me too." Elsa whispered and gripped a bit tighter onto Anna as they were held in a long warm embrace in the middle of the cold December day. After a while Anna pulled back to look at the blonde who was terrified to show any pictures of herself, at first glance the most notable thing was her beautiful crystal clear blue eyes, that's all she noticed at first, but after a while she noticed that Elsa had attempted to hide some bad burn marks with some make up and then her hands, the burn creeped up from the shoulder all the way to Elsa's neck and over her porcelain jaw and cheek. Anna smiled softly as she left of trail of kisses along Elsa's burn wounds. The redhead smiled at the blonde and played with the naturally platinum blonde silken hair that belonged to the other woman.

"Is this why you put off seeing me?" Anna asked earning a small nod from Elsa and a nervous laugh as the blonde wiped away her own tears. "Why? Did you think I'd love you any less?" She asked as she held Elsa's surprisingly cold hands, at this point the two girls completely forgot about the two men there that were filming them and their intimate exchange. "You're so silly." Anna said laughing and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Elsa's forehead softly and lovingly.

"You- You love me?" Elsa asked Anna with hopeful eyes, the redhead was so beautiful. Elsa had seen pictures of her before but they never compared to what she looked like in real life and now Elsa was noticing every single freckle on Anna's face and hands. Anna smiled excitedly and nodded at Elsa's question which made the blonde laugh nervously and nod with her before she bent down slightly to kiss Anna's lips softly and lovingly, and somewhere in the mix it ended up being an awkward kiss on Anna's nose and her top lip. "Sorry I'm new at this." Elsa said laughing and reached of Anna's other hand and held it in her free hand. "You guys want inside?" Elsa asked as she invited them into her warm house that had warm coacoa inside waiting for them, but Anna's was the only one with mint extract because years ago Anna had told Elsa that she liked mint in her hot coacoa.

"So was it worth coming here?" Nev asked Anna who was curled up against Elsa, nuzzling her mint coacoa and happily sipping at her drink.

"Yes of course, I came here because I needed to know whether I should move out of the country or stay here. I think my choice is pretty clear." She said and looked up at the blonde with a content sight as she kissed Elsa's cheek, a small blush appearing on Elsa's unburned cheek as she went to sip at her coacoa. "How did you know you like mint in my coacoa?" Anna asked out of curiosity as she turned to face the platinum blonde, this question caused all of Elsa's face to go red from embarrassment, she tilted her head down and Anna saw that her blush traveled up her scalp and her ears as well. "ALL OF YOU BLUSHES?" She squealed happily in delight before Elsa nodded and laughed happily at the sound of Anna's melodic voice.

"You told me three years ago while we were roleplaying on the Red Beauty forum for Once Upon A Time. " Elsa admitted, answering Anna's first question. "I remember everything you tell me." She said happily as she looked at the red head admiringly. Elsa couldn't believe that someone as disfigured as herself could capture the love of someone like Anna. Elsa leaned in to kiss Anna, and this time she actually made it to Anna's lips and just her lips, they were soft and warm and sweet, the redhead set her coacoa down after the first kiss and then took Elsa's out of her hands and set it down and kissed her passionately, none of her friends remembered the little things like this about her before, it meant a lot to her that Elsa bothered to remember something she had said 3 years ago.

"You're incredibly sweet Elsa." Anna said softly as they pulled away. "Thank you Nev and Max... for bringing us together finally." Anna said as she stroked Elsa's hair out of her face.


End file.
